moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Age
is a Mechanic that is essential to progress in Technical * A Player‘s age will increase whenever he/she does any of the following: ** Harvest Food ** Wear the Windmill Hat ** Cut Wood ** Mine Stone ** Mine Gold ** Create ** Kill (includes other Players) ** Uses Miner’s Hat on a Resource. * When the Player reaches Age 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7, an new item will become available to him/her. * Age 8's reward depends on what the Player chose previously * Age 9 should always reward the Player with an upgrade option, but due to a glitch, this only happens if the Player selected an upgradable item at age 8. * Age 9 is the last Age in which the Player receives a reward. * When a Player dies or is otherwise disconnected from the game, his/her age is reset to Age 1. * The maximum Age is 100. Age to XP Chart Note: Upon Aging Up, even if you had more XP than was needed, none is carried over. The values have been rounded to the nearest functional number as you can't earn a fraction of an XP, so if it technically has a decimal, you need to earn one more XP. Each Resource you mine earns you 4 XP. Age Items * Age 1: , Apple, , , (all of these items from the start of the game) * Age 2: , , Polearm, Bat, Daggers, Stick * Age 3: Cookie, * Age 4: Pit Trap, Boost Pad * Age 5: , , Mine, Sapling * Age 6: , , Wooden Shield, Mc Grabby * Age 7: , Cheese, Turret, Platform, Healing Pad, Blocker, Teleporter * Age 8: , , , * Age 9: , , , , Spawn Pad Comparison of items (weapons and tools) Hammer: *1 Tool Hammer: 25 damage and 1 resource per hit, primary weapon. *6 Great Hammer: Does increased damage to Structures, Secondary Weapon. Deals 10 damage (70 to Structures). Axe: *2 Hand Axe: 30 damage, 2 Resources per hit. You get per hit rather than 5 (+1 Bonus), Primary Weapon. *8 Great Axe: 35 damage, 4 Resources per hit. Gold ore yields rather than 5 (3 Bonus), Primary Weapon, ONLY appears if you have chosen Hand Axe previously at Age 2. Sword: *2 Short Sword: 35 damage, 1 Resources per hit, reduces move speed, Primary Weapon. *8 Katana: Greater range and damage, Primary Weapon Deals 40 Damage, ONLY appears if you have chosen Short Sword previously at Age 2. Ranged Weapons: *6 Hunting Bow: A ranged weapon that costs upon use and deals 25 damage per arrow, Secondary Weapon. *8 Crossbow: A Ranged Weapon that costs upon use and deals 35 damage per arrow, Secondary Weapon. ONLY ''' appears if you have chosen the Hunting Bow previously at Age 6. *9 Repeater Crossbow: A ranged weapon that costs upon use and deals 30 damage per arrow, Secondary Weapon. '''ONLY '''appears if you have chosen Crossbow previously at Age 8. *9 Musket: A ranged weapon that costs upon use and deals 50 damage per Musket Ball, Secodnary Weapon. '''ONLY appears if you have chosen Crossbow at Age 8. Without upgrades: *2 Polearm: 45 damage, 1 resource per hit, heavily reduces movement speed (30% reduction), primary weapon. *2 Bat: 20 damage, 1 resource per hit, primary weapon. Long range, deals heavy knockback. *2 Daggers: 20 damage, 1 resource per hit, primary weapon. Increases movement speed to 113%. Attack speed is 3 times that of the tool hammer. The attack speed of the target hit is reduced for a short amount of time after hit. *2 Stick: 1 damage, 7 resources per hit, primary weapon. *6 Wooden Shield: A tool that blocks projectiles and reduces melee damage by 80%, secondary weapon. *6 Mc Grabby: Steals from opponents when hit. Gathers per hit, 0 per hit for anything else. Deals 0 damage, secondary weapon. Comparison of items (other) Food: *1 Apple: Consumable, heals 20 Health and costs . This is obtained by leveling up. *3 Cookie: Consumable, heals 40 Health and costs . *7 Cheese: Consumable, takes and heals 30 damage immediately and 50 damage over the next 5 seconds (10 per second). ** Pizza: Removed, Identical to Cheese, but costed . Wall: *1 Wood Wall: Placeable, costs , only 30 can be placed. *3 Stone Wall: Placeable, costs , only 30 can be placed, provides better protection for your base. *7 Castle Wall: Placeable, costs , only 30 can be placed, ONLY appears if you have chosen Stone Wall previously at Age 3. Provides very good protection for your base. Spikes: *1 Spikes: Placeable, costs and , deals 20 damage when touched, only 15 can be placed. *5 Greater Spikes: Placeable, costs and , only 15 can be placed, deals 35 damage. *9 Poison Spikes: Placeable, costs and , only 15 can be placed, deals 30 damage, gives 5 second Poison for another 25 Total Damage, if not prevented. ONLY appears if you selected Greater Spikes previously at Age 5. *9 Spinning Spikes: Placeable, costs and , only 15 can be placed, deals 45 damage. ONLY if you selected Greater Spikes previously. Windmill: *1 Windmill: Placeable, generates per second, costs and , only 7 can be placed. *5 Faster Windmill: Placeable, generates 1.5 Gold per second and costs and , only 7 can be placed. *8 Power Mill: Placeable, costs and , only 7 can be placed, generates per second. ONLY appears if you selected the Faster Windmill previously at Age 5. Without upgrades: *4 Pit Trap: Placeable, costs and 30 , only 6 can be placed at max. Holds enemies in place when touched until destroyed *4 Boost Pad: Placeable, costs and , only 12 can be placed at max. Provides a speed boost in the direction of the arrow on the pad when touched. *5 Mine: Placeable, indestructible, Players can gather Stone from it, costs and , only 1 can be placed. *5 Sapling: Placeable, indestructible, players can gather Wood from it, costs , 2 can be placed *7 Turret: Placeable, shoots cannonballs at hostile players in range, costs and , only 2 can be placed. *7 Platform: Placeable, costs , only 12 can be placed, allows you to shoot over and lets you cross over the River without getting moved by the current. *7 Healing Pad: Placeable, costs , , only 4 can be placed, heals you 15 Health per second when touched. *7 Blocker: Placeable, costs , , only 3 can be placed, blocks building within a certain radius. *7 Teleporter: Placeable, costs , , only 2 can be placed, teleports you to a random location on the map. *9 Spawn Pad: Placeable, costs and , only 1 can be placed. When the player dies, they spawn where the spawn pad was placed. It is then destroyed. You do not keep your gold or resources when your respawn. Trivia * When the age reaches 100, the text on the age bar displays "MAX AGE". ** This has been the case for every max age since the game was released. First, it was 15, then 60, and now 100. * At first, there was no age cap in the game. * There is currently a glitch where if the player does not receive any upgrades at age 8, no upgrades will be offered at age 9 even if all the requirements are met. * In the past, users could earn the "Moo60" role in the official discord server. This was because the maximum age used to be 60. History * Unknown - Maximum age increased to 100. * Unknown - Maximum age increased to 60. * 0.13 - Added a maximum age (15). * 0.1 - Added age. (Initial Release) Category:Mechanics Category:MooMoo.io